


Cover Art for Peter Parker's Home for the Wayward Villian

by Thurifut



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Muffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurifut/pseuds/Thurifut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was going to make a classy cover that left the story and characters to the imagination. You know, something subtle, yet suggestive. However, it seems to have been vandalized. I'm still trying to upload the real image, but somehow, it always ends up like this. Will keep trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Peter Parker's Home for the Wayward Villian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peter Parker's Home for the Wayward Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135464) by [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby). 



(the muffin is cranberry)


End file.
